1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink module, especially to a heat sink module that is mounted on a chip on a circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Heat sink modules are used to dissipate heat from and lower the temperature of circuit boards, especially the temperature of chips on the circuit boards. A conventional heat sink module comprises a heat sink and a fastening assembly. The heat sink has multiple fins and is attached to a chip. The fastening assembly is attached to the heat sink to connect the heat sink to the circuit board. A fan is mounted on the heat sink. Heat generated by the chip is dissipated by the heat sink and is blown away from the immediate ambient environment by the fan. With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional heat sink (50) has a bottom surface and two slots (51). The slots (51) are formed in the bottom surface opposite to each other, and each slot (51) has an opening (511) formed through the bottom surface. A conventional fastening assembly comprises two sliding connectors (60), two L-shaped mounting arms (70), two screws (80) and two fasteners (90). The sliding connectors (60) are slidably mounted respectively in the slots (51), and each sliding connector (60) has a central threaded hole. Each mounting arm (70) has an inner through hole (71) and an outer through hole (72) formed respectively in the ends of the arm (70). The inner through hole (71) corresponds to the sliding connector (60). The screws (80) extend respectively through the inner through holes (71) and screw respectively into the central threaded holes in the sliding connectors (60) to hold the mounting arms (70) and the sliding connectors (60) together. The fasteners (90) extend respectively through the outer through holes (72) and fasten the mounting arms (70) to a circuit board. As described, the conventional fastening assembly has many components to connect the heat sink to the circuit board.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a heat sink module with an improved fastening device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.